


Niebieska rękawiczka

by Elanor1995



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 15:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elanor1995/pseuds/Elanor1995
Summary: Jeszcze jeden, wcale nie taki mały sekret Dumbledore'a.





	Niebieska rękawiczka

**Author's Note:**

> Nie jestem jakąś wielką entuzjastką serii "Fantastyczne zwierzęta", niemniej ten pomysł wpadł mi do głowy właśnie podczas oglądania "Zbrodni Grindelwalda". Życzę miłej lektury.

Minerwa stała na szczycie składanej, niezbyt stabilnej drabinki i używając naprzemiennie różdżki oraz zwykłej ściereczki, wycierała kurz z najwyżej położonych półek. Od lat w Hogwarcie panowała niepisana zasada, że skrzaty domowe nie sprzątały pracowni. Za utrzymanie w nich porządku odpowiadali poszczególni nauczyciele, którzy najczęściej wyręczali się odrabiającymi szlaban uczniami.

Minerwa jednak lubiła takie prozaiczne czynności, dlatego stosunkowo rzadko powierzała sprzątanie szlabanowiczom. Ścieranie kurzu czy po prostu układanie rzeczy ją odprężało, pozwalało pozbierać myśli, albo kompletnie myślenie wyłączyć. Potrzebowała tego czasami.

Zamieszanie związane ze zbliżającym się Turniejem Trójmagicznym, a co za tym idzie z przyjęciem zagranicznych delegacji, już zdążyło dać jej się solidnie we znaki. Nie mogła powiedzieć, że nie cieszy się na to wyjątkowe wydarzenie (prawdę mówiąc cieszyła się bardzo i w nieokazywanie entuzjazmu wkładała sporo wysiłku), ale jako na zastępcy dyrektora, spoczywało na niej wiele obowiązków. Pod względem logistycznym najtrudniejsze do przygotowania było pierwsze zadanie. Nie dalej jak wczoraj popołudniu, wraz z Hagridem odwiedzili w Rumunii Charlie’ego Weasley’a, by dokonać wstępnych ustaleń. A to był dopiero początek.

Prawie się do siebie uśmiechnęła. Wczoraj podziwiała smoki, dziś balansuje sobie na drabince ze ścierką w dłoni, w skąpanej w żółtawym świetle październikowego słońca klasie i… chyba jest jej w życiu całkiem dobrze. Bała się otwarcie przyznać, że jest szczęśliwa, bo ile razy ośmielała się to wyrazić, tyle razy w niedługim czasie dochodziło do jakiejś tragedii. Ta zależność nie dawała się wytłumaczyć w logiczny sposób, niemniej jednak Minerwa, trochę wbrew swej gryfońskiej naturze, nie miała dość odwagi, by podjąć próbę udowodnienia, że to brednie w stylu Sybilli. Nauczyła się więc cieszyć chwilą bez informowania o tym świata, a nawet bez informowania samej siebie. Wyjątek stanowiły mecze quidditcha, ale odnosiła wrażenie, że uczestniczenie w zbiorowej radości się na szczęście nie liczy.

Na parapecie jednego z okien stało radio, które w zeszłym roku podarował jej Lupin. Nastawiła na jakąś mugolską stację. Nie chodziło nawet o to, by usłyszeć wiadomości, choć starała się być z nimi na bieżąco. Radio zawsze dobrze jej się kojarzyło. Ojciec często słuchał radia.

Teraz leciała akurat pewna stara piosenka, którą wyjątkowo lubiła, choć oczywiście w życiu nikomu by się do tego nie przyznała.

„Jean, jean, róże są czerwone, a wszystkie liście zielenieją i chmury są tak nisko, że możesz ich dotknąć. Więc wyjdź na łąkę, Jean”, śpiewał Rod McKuen. Jego głos przejmował ją do głębi, jakby dobiegał z innego świata, którego częścią mogła być, gdyby przed laty wybrała inaczej.

„Jean, Jean, jesteś młoda i pełna życia. Obudź się z półsnu w którym trwasz i pobiegnij na szczyt wzgórza, jeśli chcesz”.

\- Obudź się - mruknęła do siebie. Zamrugała, odpędzając wspomnienie jasnych oczu Dougala McGregora. Otworzyła małe pudełeczko z kilkoma srebrnymi igłami. Były to igły uczniów, którym transmutacja udała się na pierwszych zajęciach. Patrzyła na nie przez chwilę, niemal z czułością. Oto jest jej świat. Tamto było śnionym na jawie snem.

Nagle drabinka nieznacznie przesunęła się do tyłu, tak, że Minerwa nie była w stanie dosięgnąć półek. Dosłownie cudem nie straciła równowagi i nie spadła.

\- Irytku, wiem, że to ty - powiedziała ze złością. - Wynoś się stąd!

Drabinka podjechała z powrotem tam, gdzie stała. To było odrobinę zaskakujące. Irytek nie miał w zwyczaju naprawiać poczynionych szkód. Minerwa obawiała się, że poltergeist dopiero coś szykuje. Połamane kończyny nieszczególnie jej się w tym momencie uśmiechały. Obejrzała się przez ramię. lecz nie zauważyła nic podejrzanego. W ogóle nic nie zauważyła.

\- Tylko spróbuj zrobić to jeszcze raz - warknęła i wróciła do pracy.

Nie upłynęło nawet trzydzieści sekund, gdy do jej uszu doleciał taki rumor, jakby ktoś przesuwał stolik. Westchnęła głęboko. Irytek, choć był bezczelny, rzadko jej nie słuchał. Zwykle wystarczyło jedno, groźne spojrzenie, by przywołać go do porządku. Ale dziś ewidentnie coś w niego wstąpiło.

\- Powiedziałam, wynoś się! Co ty tam wypra…

Poczuła, że włosy opadają jej na plecy. Kątem oka dostrzegła zawieszoną w powietrzu niebieską rękawiczkę, zaciśniętą na jej spinkach. Zrozumienie przyszło natychmiast. Ręce by jej opadły, gdyby nie trzymała w nich skrzynki z różnymi drobnymi przedmiotami, powstałymi w wyniku zaawansowanej transmutacji. Odstawiła ją ostrożnie.

\- To nie jest zabawne - powiedziała, starając się nadać swemu głosowi możliwie najgroźniejszy ton. - Jeśli zaraz nie przestaniesz, jeszcze dzisiaj wyślę do Ministerstwa sowę z pewną informacją. Przypuszczam, że Knot się bardzo ucieszy.

Niebieska rękawiczka poklepała ją lekko po ramieniu. Minerwa machnęła ręką, chcąc się od niej opędzić. Nie trafiła, ale za to rozległ się łoskot, prawdopodobnie oznaczający, że właściciel rękawiczki, uchylając się przed ciosem, spadł ze stolika, na którym musiał stać.

\- No i bardzo dobrze - mruknęła Minerwa, zabierając się za wycieranie kilku ostatnich przedmiotów. - Mógłbyś się zająć czymś pożytecznym. Jeśli nie wiesz czym, chętnie ci podpowiem. A wcześniej proszę przywrócić moje włosy do pierwotnego stanu.

Przez kolejną minutę panował spokój. Coś zaszurało lekko, ale istniał cień nadziei, że to właściciel rękawiczki postanowił wyświadczyć jej przysługę i rzeczywiście zajął się czymś pożytecznym.

Kiedy skończyła i zeszła z drabinki, w pierwszej chwili pomyślała, że chyba jednak spadła, uderzyła się w głowę i ma zwidy. Wszystko, absolutnie wszystko było w czerwoną, szkocką kratę; ściany, podłoga, sufit, katedra, stoliki, krzesła, szafki, radio, świnki morskie w klatkach. Jej szata również. I drabinka. I kilka stojących na parapetach roślin.

Minerwa bardzo chciała się rozzłościć, zacząć krzyczeć, że to jest niepoważne, że nie przystoi i w ogóle, że… natychmiast ma być spokój, ale nie była w stanie wzbudzić w sobie nawet zwykłej irytacji. Właściciel niebieskiej rękawiczki (rękawiczka swoją drogą jej roboty, a gdzie jest druga, diabli wiedzą) potrafił zachowywać się tak absurdalnie, że choć tego nie rozumiała, zupełnie ją to rozbrajało. Z trudem powstrzymywała śmiech. Czuła, że zaraz nie zdoła nic na to poradzić.

Zamknęła oczy, co okazało się dużym błędem. Uprzykrzona rękawiczka kilka razy przejechała energicznie po jej włosach. Minerwa odsunęła się natychmiast, zahaczając o drabinkę, która przewróciła się z ogromnym hukiem. Rękawiczka pochwyciła ją za ramię, jednak szybko puściła i powędrowała do katedry.

\- O nie! List do Knota! Dzisiaj! Zaraz! Natychmiast!

Zapominając zastanowić się nad tym, co przystoi kobiecie w jej wieku, Minerwa czym prędzej rzuciła się za nią. Było jednak za późno. Rękawiczka już szperała w jednej z szuflad. Tyle, że zawartość szuflady była conajmniej dziwna. Minerwa nie przypominała sobie, by znajdowało się tam ze trzydzieści opakowań piernikowych traszek.

\- To nie jest zabawne - powiedziała, opierając się o biurko.

\- Nie? Przez cały czas się śmiejesz. Może jedynie przesunięcie drabinki cię przestraszyło, ale to nie było do końca zamierzone. Przepraszam. Nie to chciałem zrobić.

\- Nie śmieję się - odpowiedziała sucho, patrząc w zamierzeniu gniewnie na właściciela rękawiczki, który przed paroma sekundami zmaterializował się z lekkim pyknięciem i siedział sobie za katedrą w szkocką kratę.

\- Śmiejesz się, moja droga. Oczy cię zdradzają.

\- Co?

\- Oczy ci się śmieją. Rzadki widok, więc tym bardziej było warto. Uśmiech bywa maską. Zdarza się, że całkiem przekonywującą, ale pewnego charakterystycznego błysku w oczach nie da się w żaden sposób sfałszować. Oczy mogą wiele skrywać, lecz jeśli coś pokazują, to jest autentyczne, Minerwo.

Poddała się. Cokolwiek chciał jej udowodnić, prawdopodobnie właśnie to zrobił. Zawsze tak było. Przesunęła dłonią po splątanych włosach i ze zdumieniem odkryła, że pełno w nich jakichś gałązek.

\- Powiedziałaś, że mam je przywrócić do stanu pierwotnego - odezwał się Dumbledore. - Można przypuszczać, że tak mniej więcej wyglądały fryzury kobiet zamieszkujących te tereny w okresie…

\- List do Ministerstwa - przerwała mu. Mówiła powoli, kładąc nacisk na każde słowo. - Albus Dumbledore, niezarejestrowany animag. Demimoz. Cechy szczególne, potrafi stać się niewidzialny.

\- Wciąż jesteś… - zawahał się niespodziewanie, ale Minerwa natychmiast domyśliła się dlaczego. - Wciąż jesteś jedyną osobą, która o tym wie.

Możesz być spokojny — odparła, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Nie chciała, by miał w tej kwestii choćby najmniejsze wątpliwości. Wyglądało jednak na to, że nie miał. Skinął tylko głową i znów zaczął szperać w szufladzie.

\- Gdzie to wpadło? - mruknął pod nosem.

\- Czego szukasz?

\- Och, dobrze, sama to znajdziesz, jeśli to wszystko wyjmiesz. W każdym razie, wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin.


End file.
